


Every Dog Has Its Day

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Eventual Romance, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: After getting engaged to Sidney, her boyfriend of two years, Regina moves Henry and their beagle Shiloh to New York City. Things are rocky for the Mills' family while in New York and the only bright spot is their vet and neighbor, Robin Locksley.





	Every Dog Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

> Using Prompt #100: “Your dog likes me a thousand times better than they like your partner and sorry not sorry I love this dog”

"Can I hold Shiloh's leash?" Henry begged, clasping his hands together and giving doe eyes for an extra boost. "Please?"

Regina sighed, glancing down at the beagle she was walking. Shiloh was a very well-behaved dog but still possessed the tracking mentality his breed was known for. He also felt the runners who often passed them on the path in the park were his quarry and he would pull at his leash to chase after them. It took all of Regina's strength to keep him from running off and she didn't think her ten-years-old son would be able to control the animal.

However, the path was relatively empty and she didn't see any runners coming upon them soon. So she reluctantly handed the leash to Henry. "Just be careful and if you see any runners, hand it right back to me. I won't have Shiloh dragging you down the path."

"Okay, Mom," he said, bouncing on the ball of his feet as he took the leash. He held onto it tightly as they continue to walk Shiloh though the park.

Regina relaxed a bit and a wrapped her arm around her son, feeling a crisp breeze on her face. She held him closer. "How was school today?"

He made a sour face. "Okay. Ms. Smith still has me doing multiplication tables during lunch, though. I barely finished my lunch."

She frowned. "I'll call the school. Your nutrition is more important than your math grade and I'll make that clear to the administration. I would rather you do extra work at home and eat your lunch."

"Thanks, Mom," he said with a sigh. "But I don't think it's going to help. Just when I think I've caught up, it feels like the class jumps ahead. I feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid, Henry. You just learn differently. I'll work with the school. Sidney says it is the best in New York…"

At the mention of her fiancé, Henry's sour face grew even more sour. "I don't care what Sidney says. I don't like it. I miss my old school, with my old teachers and my friends. No one wants to be my friend because of how stupid I am."

"You are **not** stupid," she repeated. "And give it time. I'm sure once they stop holing you up doing math during lunch, you'll be able to find new friends who appreciate you for the talents you have rather than the ones you don't."

He didn't respond and she could feel the displeasure rolling off of him. Regina wished she had waited until the end of the school year to move to New York but after Sidney had proposed, everything had moved fast. They had agreed a long-distance relationship wouldn't work as they planned their wedding and it seemed that before they could really discuss it, everything had been arranged for her and Henry to give up their lives in the small town of Storybrooke in Maine for new lives in New York City.

She sighed as she rubbed his arm. "I'm having difficulty adjusting too. I miss being able to drive myself to work every day, I miss all our friends, I miss going to Granny's and I miss Storybrooke. But wherever you are, my little prince, is home."

"Mom," he groaned with a roll of his eyes. But he was also smiling, which she counted as a victory.

Regina was so distracted by her son's improved mood, she didn't notice the runner approaching on her left. Not until Shiloh gave a happy little yip. Before she knew it, the beagle was racing down the path with Henry in tow. Regina's heart jumped into her throat as she lost sight of her young son and she raced after them, hoping to catch up before something bad happened.

Her heels clacked against the paved path and she made a note to start wearing sneakers for their daily walks with Shiloh. Regina's lungs burned as she pumped her arms, eyes searching for any sign of Henry and Shiloh. Nightmare scenarios ran through her mind, all which ended with her never seeing her beautiful baby boy again.

She rounded a corner and relief flooded through her. Henry was standing in the middle of the path as Shiloh sat at his feet. The runner the dog was chasing knelt before him and was petting the dog, a big grin on his face.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug. "I was so worried!"

"Mom!" he groaned, wiggling out of her grasp. "I'm fine. It's just a park."

She crossed her arms. "This is New York, Henry, not Storybrooke. Everything is bigger and more dangerous. I don't want you out of my sight."

The man placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Your mother is right. While the park is relatively quiet and safe, you always have to be careful. There are a lot of untrustworthy people out there," he said with a British accent.

He then turned to her, holding out his hand. "Robin Locksley, at your service."

"Regina Mills," she replied, shaking his hand as she studied him. He was taller than her, broad shouldered with very toned arms on display thanks to his white t-shirt. Gray sweatpants covered his legs but she imagined his legs were just as toned since he was clearly a runner. He also had thick blond hair that was going gray at the temples, which only seemed to add to his handsomeness rather than detract, which matched the scruff that covered his chin. Blue eyes sparkled as he bit his lip, studying her.

She realized that she was essentially checking out a man who was decidedly not her fiancé and withdrew her hand, wrapping her arm around Henry again. "This is my son, Henry, and that is our dog, Shiloh. He likes to run after people. He thinks he's on a hunt or something."

Robin chuckled, nodding. "That's very common in beagles."

"You know about dogs?" Henry asked, eyes widening.

"I know about a lot of animals. I'm a vet," he replied, smiling so wide it revealed gorgeous dimples that short-circuited Regina's mind.

_Those_ weren't fair.

Henry, though, was focused on something else. "A vet? We just moved to New York and Shiloh needs a vet. Right, Mom?"

"Are you taking new patients?" she asked Robin, grinning.

He chuckled. "I am. I don't have a business card on me. I live nearby. You can wait in the lobby while I run up to get it, if you want."

"That should work," Regina said. "Why don't we head there now?"

She took Shiloh's leash from Henry as the trio headed out of the park and back toward the street, which was teeming with rush hour traffic. Henry didn't seem to mind relinquishing control as he was focused entirely on Robin and his job as a vet. Robin answered every one of his questions as they waited for the crosswalk signal and didn't seem to get annoyed by them, like Sidney did.

Once the light green person lit up, they crossed the street together. Regina held tightly onto Shiloh's leash while she noticed Robin made sure to place himself between the line of cars waiting at the light and Henry, ensuring he would take any hit should anything happen. It touched her how a man they barely knew showed more care and interest toward her son than the man she had been dating for two years and was to marry.

_No_ , she told herself. _Don't go there._

Robin led them to a familiar gray building with a dark blue awning and she gaped at him. "You live here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied as the doorman opened the door for them. "Why?"

"Dr. Locksley, Ms. Mills, Henry," the doorman said, tipping his hat to them. "Did you enjoy your walk in the park?"

Henry smiled at the man. "We did. Though Shiloh dragged me through a good stretch of it."

"I bet he did," the doorman said with a chuckle. He leaned down and gave the beagle a pat on the head before straightening up to let them pass. "Have a good evening."

They thanked him and headed into the building to get on the elevator. Robin pressed the button for floor 23 and then turned to them. "What floor are you on?"

"Same as you," Regina replied.

He nodded. "I thought so but I didn't want to be too forward. You two looked familiar…you just moved in with Sidney Glass, didn't you?"

"We did," she said, brushing back her hair with her left hand to show off her engagement ring. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to put it on display, to let him know she was taken. Or was she reminding herself? "He and I are getting married."

"Congratulations," Robin replied as the elevator stopped at their floor. The doors slid open and they exited into the quiet corridor.

Robin only lived three doors down from them and after he re-emerged with his business card, he first flipped it over. "I put my cell phone number on the back. Feel free to give me a call if you need any neighborly help."

"Thank you," she said, grateful and touched by the gesture. "I will text you later so you have my number."

He smiled, revealing those dimples again. "Sounds perfect. Have a good night, Regina. You too, Henry. And you, Shiloh."

Robin crouched down, rubbing behind the dog's ears. Shiloh's tongue came out as his tail wagged and he jumped up, placing his front paws on one of Robin's knees. The man laughed as he let go of the door. "I hope to see you all soon."

"Bye, Robin," Henry said, shaking the man's hand. "Thanks for catching me and Shiloh."

"Yes, thank you," Regina replied. She moved her son and their dog down the hall to Sidney's—their—apartment, letting them into it.

It was quiet and she knew that Sidney was not home yet. She sighed, already sensing it was going to be another late night for him—some crisis or other at City Hall or perhaps _another_ dinner with the mayor and his wife she still wouldn't be invited to—and leaving it to just be her and her son yet again. They had moved in with Sidney only a month ago and had spent more time without him than with him.

She swallowed down the bitterness at that thought and put on a happy face for her son. "How about some chicken kabobs?"

"That sounds good," he said, sitting down on the couch with Shiloh curled up next to him. "Do you need any help?"

Regina looked up from the fridge and shook her head. "I think I've got it. Why don't you work on your homework? Do something easy, like English or history. We'll work on math after dinner."

He sighed. "Okay, Mom…"

She began to prepare everything for the kabobs, keeping an eye on him from the corner of her eyes. Henry sat at the kitchen table with Shiloh at his feet, writing the answers to his English homework with ease. He had shown a talent for writing at an early age and Regina had been more than happy to encourage it. She hoped his teachers would soon realize his gifts and focus on them rather than harping on his weaknesses.

"I like Robin," he said after a long period of silence.

Regina smiled. "I like him too."

"And Shiloh likes him," Henry added. "That's very important."

She paused, unsure if there was a hidden meaning to his words. After all, Shiloh hadn't taken to Sidney yet. The dog tended to retreat whenever her fiancé came home and would spend time in the bedrooms whenever he was around. Sidney also didn't seem interested in bonding with the dog either, often giving Shiloh a wary look before barking at Henry to make sure the dog didn't make a mess in the apartment. No matter how many times Regina assured Sidney that Shiloh was house trained, he still said it.

For now, she decided to play it as if Henry meant it was very important for Shiloh to like his vet. "Yes, it is. I think Shiloh will enjoy being Robin's patient."

"Yeah," her son said, sounding slightly dejected.

Regina forced another smile onto her face as she plated the kabobs. "Well, put the books away for now. It's time to eat."

Henry cleared off the table as she set their plates down. She put all thoughts of Robin out of her mind for now, focusing instead on her son as they ate and laughed together.

* * *

When Regina spoke to Henry about moving to New York, she made him promise to give the city a chance. She told him to give it at least three months before making any judgments about living there. He had reluctantly agreed and she had promised herself she would do the same.

However, she had been in New York six weeks—halfway through their second month—and she knew that she hated it. She had honestly known she had made a big mistake after a week but didn't want to see a bad example for Henry. And she still didn't want to be one, so she forced herself to continue giving New York a chance.

It was very difficult though. Sidney used his clout as the mayor's Director of Communications and gotten her a job in city hall working with urban planning, what she actually studied to do in college. Yet she found the actual work very tedious and didn't excite her the way she thought it would. Regina found herself missing her old position as the town manager in Storybrooke, where she essentially ran the town while the mayor worked with the town council on policies and laws. She interacted with the public daily, deciding on permits and licenses as well as preparing the town budget every year. Regina saw how her job affected her neighbors and found ways to make their lives better, so she had often gone to be feeling fulfilled. Here in New York, in her new job, she just felt empty.

She also was finding it difficult to make friends. Regina had never really had to try to make friends before since she knew everyone in town. It just seemed that her friends were people who she just kept spending time together for various reasons—Mary Margaret Nolan, who seemed to have made it her mission to befriend Regina, and her husband David; Belle French, the town librarian since Regina and Henry had attended every Mommy and Me event there; Mal Draco, the town attorney who Regina worked closely with to make sure they were following the laws correctly; and many others. Here in New York, Regina had tried to get to know her coworkers more, but they were already a tight-knit group and she was perceived as an "outsider" who had just been given her job because she was sleeping with someone in the administration. So she often took her lunch alone and didn't have much socialization at work.

It didn't help that she was certain she had seen more of Sidney when she was living in Storybrooke and they were dating long-distance. Then he had cleared his schedule for a weekend and would spend all his time with her. Now that they were living together, she guessed he didn't feel the need to do that and would be running from one meeting to another. She couldn't even pin him down for lunch together and they worked in the same building. Even when he was home, he was often working and any time Regina suggested they spend time together—either alone or as a family with Henry—he always promised they would do it another.

That "another day" had yet to come.

Regina did have one friend in New York—Robin. He often went running around the same time she and Henry took Shiloh out for their walk and he usually joined them after his run, though there were a few times he took Shiloh's leash and ran with the dog. It made for a tired puppy and the dog usually curled up in his bed as soon as they got back to the apartment, sleeping for a few hours. Robin also spent time with Henry, listening to how much the boy struggled and trying to give him encouragement.

It broke Regina's heart to hear how unhappy her son was at school and how much he struggled, confiding it to Robin one day while Henry was off playing catch with Shiloh and so was out of earshot. "Why don't you transfer him to another school?" Robin asked. "There are plenty of schools in Manhattan. You'll find the right one for him."

"I've considered it," she replied. "But I've uprooted him so much that I don't really want to do it again."

"I understand, but do you really want to keep him some place where he is miserable? Yes, he'll have to adjust to another new place, but it'll be for a short period and he'll be happy," he told her.

She knew he had a good point and she had brought it up with Sidney that night, one of the rare times he was home. He frowned. "I attended Hyperion Academy, Regina, and it's a very prestigious school. Henry's on the fast track to success there."

"He's struggling, though, and not happy," she argued.

"He just needs to apply himself more," he replied. "And needs to not be so shy. He's amongst the future movers and shakers of this city and the country. He could be one of them if he just tries."

She frowned, shaking her head. "I would rather him be happy than president."

Her fiancé sighed, throwing up his hands. "Whatever, Regina. Do what you want. He's your son, not mine. But I would keep him there. He can always be happy later."

The comments made her bristle, first because he didn't seem to have any stake in Henry's happiness or upbringing and then because the last comment sounded decidedly like _Mother_. Cora Mills didn't care what Regina wanted to do—she had had a set life planned for her daughter and Regina was to follow it, her happiness be damned. She had found the ability to breakaway from her mother and hadn't had any contact with her since Mother had moved out of Storybrooke to pursue a relationship with a wealthy man in Boston. When Regina had adopted Henry, she promised herself that she would never be like her mother and that her son's happiness would be paramount. It disappointed and frustrated her to hear that Sidney didn't feel the same.

At that moment, she decided that Henry would always be _her_ son and Sidney would never have a say in how she raised him, even after they were married.

When she approached the headmaster about possibly transferring Henry, though, she found even more resistance. Headmaster Crane shared many of Sidney's beliefs—that all Henry had to do was buckle down and put in more effort and everything would be fine. His grades would improve and then he could join clubs, finally making friends. "This is the right place for him, Ms. Mills. You want the best for your son, right?" he had said.

How could she argue that?

"Easily," Robin had replied when she posed the same question to him. "You're his mother. You know what's best for him. If it's not that school, then it's not that school. Don't let them guilt you."

She sighed, watching as Shiloh ran up to them. He deposited a drool-covered tennis ball at Robin's feet, sitting back with his tail wagging. Robin chuckled, picking up the ball even as Regina cringed before throwing it again. "Go get it," he told the dog.

With an excited yip, Shiloh took off running after it as Robin turned back to Regina. "You'll figure this all out, Regina, and do what's best for Henry."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I know you're a good mum and you're a very determined person. Henry has the right person on his team."

"You've only known me a few weeks," she told him.

"Which has been more than enough time to know that about you," he said, crouching down as Shiloh brought the ball back. He rubbed behind the dog's ear. "Good boy."

Regina checked her watch and nearly swore. "I was supposed to already be on my way to pick up Henry from tutoring. I'm going to be late and I still need to drop Shiloh off at my apartment."

He stood and shrugged. "Why don't I take Shiloh back to my apartment for you? He can chill out with me and you can pick him up once you get Henry."

"Really?" she asked, relief sweeping through her. When he nodded, she handed him the leash. "Thank you, Robin. I owe you."

He shook his head. "Forget about that. It's what friends do."

She kissed his cheek. "Still, thank you."

"Go," he said, motioning for her to walk away. She did as he instructed, almost running for the park exit in hopes of catching a train so she wasn't too late in picking up her son. All the while, she thanked whoever was responsible for sending Robin into her life.

* * *

Regina and Henry returned to the apartment almost an hour later. He had dragged his feet out of the tutoring center but had perked up when she mentioned they had to pick up Shiloh from Robin's apartment. "Can we stay for a bit so I can talk with him?" he had asked.

"We'll see," she said, feeling bad that she couldn't just say yet. "We don't want to intrude on Robin's life and we're supposed to have dinner with Sidney tonight."

His face fell and he scowled. "He never shows up, though."

While she knew her son had a point, she still felt the need to defend Sidney. "He promised this time. You'll see."

The pep in Henry's step returned as they approached Robin's apartment and he knocked on the door, grinning. When Robin opened the door, Henry beamed. "Hi, Robin! We're here to pick up Shiloh."

"He's right in here, waiting for you," Robin said, revealing those damn dimples again as he smiled. "Come on in and you can get his leash on him."

Henry bounded into the apartment and Regina followed exchanging a look with Robin. The man bit his lip and shook his head, silently telling her he didn't mind Henry's energy, as he closed the door behind them.

"What's that smell?" Henry asked, eyes wide. "It smells delicious."

Robin chuckled. "I was just making myself some dinner. It's a meatloaf and I'm making some baked potatoes to go with it."

She heard her son's stomach growl and she tried not to roll her eyes. Henry rubbed his stomach. "That sounds delicious."

"Do you want to join me?" Robin asked. "I always make more than one man can eat."

Henry glanced at her and Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we have plans tonight. Thank you anyway. Henry, we better get Shiloh and head back to the apartment before Sidney gets…"

She was interrupted by a ding from her phone and she pulled it out, checking the screen. It was a text from Sidney and she felt annoyed immediately. Sighing, she looked up at Robin. "Never mind. Looks like we can stay after all."

"I knew he would cancel on us," Henry said, crossing his arm. "He never keeps his promises."

"Henry Daniel…" she warned, giving him a stern look. Her son just rolled his eyes in response.

Robin stepped in. "Henry, why don't you help me set the table?"

"Sure," he said, hurrying toward the kitchen with Shiloh on his heels. Regina had no doubt the dog was hoping for some scraps and she also had no doubt that both Robin and Henry would end up obliging him.

A gentle hand landed on her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, tucking her phone away again. "It's not the first dinner Sidney's cancelled on us and it won't be the last."

"He's a fool," Robin replied. "I would do everything in my power to make sure I had dinner with you and Henry."

Warmth pooled deep inside her and her heart skipped a beat at the passion burning in his eyes. She laid her hand on his cheek. "Not all men are like you."

He leaned closer but she stepped away, knowing they were about to cross a dangerous line. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You should probably check on your meatloaf," she told him softly.

"Yeah," he replied before shaking his head, as if waking from a dream. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

She followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at his small table. Henry sat on one side of her and Shiloh curled up under the table, biding his time. They all watched as Robin took out the meatloaf and potatoes, serving them with a smile. "Careful, it's hot," he said as he took his seat.

Their moment at the door didn't leave any lingering awkwardness and they all fell into easy conversation. Robin and Henry talked about Star Wars and Regina watched her son light up as he talked about his favorite movie. She added a few comments to the conversation and they never made her feel silly, even if she got some information wrong. It was a lovely family dinner and Regina was struck with how much she wanted this. She wanted a husband who cared about her worries and wanted to know about her day, who made sure to come home to her at the end of the day. And she wanted a father for Henry, someone to help her raise him and to be another role model for him. Someone who would nurture his talents and passions, who would help him navigate the complexities of growing up.

Someone like Robin.

Regina pushed that thought down and scolded Henry gently when she caught him sneaking scraps to Shiloh. Then she did the same when she caught Robin doing the same. Both gave her puppy dog looks and she sighed, knowing she couldn't be angry at them. "Fine," she said, "but you'll both have to explain to his vet about why he gained so much weight."

"Oh, I think his vet will understand," Robin said with a wink. They all shared a laugh and Regina's heart hurt even more for what might've been.

* * *

Dinner with Robin became a common occurrence as Regina approached the end of her third month in New York. Sometimes they ate in his apartment, other times in hers. Every so often, she had dinner with Sidney but those still seemed few and far between. When he was home, he often didn't have time to talk to her or Henry. They hadn't planned anything for the wedding and Sidney still didn't seem to know much about her son. It stood in stark contrast to Robin, who already knew so much about both mother and son. They also knew so much more about him as well and she loved how comfortable she felt around him.

Her conflicted feelings for Robin and her life with Sidney in New York kept her awake at night while her fiancé slept soundly beside her, unaware of the torment he was putting her through. She didn't know how the move had driven them apart rather than together, even without her growing feelings for Robin. And she didn't know if she wanted to try to patch things up with Sidney or pursue the ones she had for Robin. The thought, though, of possibly having to lose Robin to save her relationship with Sidney nearly brought her to tears. He was the only bright spot in her life, after all.

Regina decided to spend a day with Sidney, to see if they could reconnect. She had gotten him to promise her one Saturday and Robin had agreed to watch Henry and Shiloh for her. Regina had even given permission for sleepover, hoping that her plan would truly work. She had to ignore the pain that flared in Robin's eyes at that, though, as well as the stab in her own heart.

She sent Henry and Shiloh off to Robin's early that Saturday morning, watching as they wandered down the hall to his apartment. He waved at her as he ushered them in and she returned it. Regina then closed the door and prepared the picnic she planned for her and Sidney. She packed some wine and careful wrapped two glasses, placing them into the basket as well. Hopefully just some time alone would allow them to reconnect.

Regina then went into the bathroom to change. She wanted to look sexy but casual, the perfect look for a picnic. So she wore tight skinny jeans that showed off her ass perfectly and paired it with a red silk top that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. Regina made certain her make up was perfect and straightened her hair, just the way Sidney liked.

Once everything was ready, she was pleased to find Sidney coming out of their room right one time. However, her heart sank when she saw him dressed in a gray suit and tie. She scowled at him. "Please don't tell me you're going to work."

"I'm sorry, Regina," he started.

She held up a hand, cutting him off. Fire burned through her as she snarled: "You promised."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But this is important, Regina. The mayor is on the verge of announcing an initiative that will improve the live of all New Yorkers and we need to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. I am needed down at City Hall."

"What about us? Henry and I need you here," she said, even though she knew it was lie. They had been doing well enough without him.

He frowned, bristling at her words. "You knew that my job wasn't nine-to-five, Monday though Friday. You know I might not always be there."

"But you're never here," she pointed out. "I get that your job is important and you're dedicated to it. But I have to know if we'll always come second to it or if you'll start putting us first at some point."

Sidney held up his hands, shaking his head. "I don't have time for this, Regina. We'll talk when I get home."

"Should I save our picnic or is that a lost cause?" she asked bitterly, glaring at him.

He gave her a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I owe you a raincheck."

And then he was gone.

Tears ran down Regina's face and she headed straight to the bathroom, scrubbing her face clean of the makeup she had so meticulously applied just an hour earlier. Despite the fact her vision was blurry from her tears, she could see everything so clearly. She had given up a job she loved, the town she loved, uprooted her son from the only home he had ever known, taken them from friends and brought him to a city where they were both miserable for a man who would never be the husband she wanted.

Regina patted her face dry and found a sense of calm had washed over her. She and Sidney were going to have to have a serious talk when he got back and how it went would decide everything. For now, though, she was going to salvage her picnic. She opened up her makeup case again, this time applying a lighter and more natural look. Regina then headed into the bedroom and changed from her more revealing top into purple cowl-neck short-sleeved shirt. She then picked up her basket and bag, locking the apartment before heading to Robin's door.

Surprise filled his eyes when he opened the door to find her there. Regina smiled as she held up the picnic basket. "Can I interest you in a picnic this lovely spring day?"

"Mom?" Henry asked, looking up at her with sad eyes. He knew what had happened and he was sad for her.

It broke her heart.

Robin smiled at her before looking down at Henry. "Why don't you go get Shiloh's leash on him and we'll all go down to have a picnic with your mum, okay?"

"Okay," Henry said, heading back into the apartment. Robin ducked back inside as well.

A few minutes later, both emerged. Robin had changed into a green polo shirt and Henry held Shiloh's leash. Once his door was closed, Robin smiled at her. "Okay, let's go have this picnic!"

* * *

"He's damn fool," Robin told her quietly. They had spent a good two hours in the park, eating all the sandwiches and cheeses Regina had packed. Afterwards, they had worked it off with a vigorous game of catch with Shiloh. Henry had then laid down on the blanket and fallen asleep in the spring sun, Shiloh curled up next to him, while Robin had opened the bottle of wine Regina hadn't taken out.

She sighed as she sipped her wine. "I know. But I was a fool too. I gave up everything for him."

"To be honest, that's one thing I don't quite understand," he replied, moving closer to her. "You were giving up so much more. I get that Sidney's magazine is here in New York but couldn't he have telecommuted or come to the city every couple days or something? Why make you uproot your child and move to a strange city with no support system?"

Regina shrugged. "Looking back now, I don't know. We never really talked about it. He popped the question one week and then it seemed like the next, he was telling me he got me a job in City Hall and got Henry into his alma mater and suddenly we were in New York. And that's not like me. I like to make sure I understand all my options and make the best decision for myself and Henry."

"Sounds like you probably got caught up in the post-engagement excitement," he said. "You know you're allowed to change your mind, right?"

She smiled. "I do. Sidney says we're going to talk tonight and I don't care how late it is when he gets home, I'm going to make sure he keeps that promise. We can't keep doing this."

Robin nodded, setting his wine glass down. "If you decide to end it, you and Henry are more than welcome to crash in my apartment. You can have my bed, he can have my couch's pull out, and I can sleep on an air mattress until you figure everything out."

"Thank you," she said softly. "You've been the only bright spot here in New York."

"Glad to hear it," he replied, leaning closer to her.

A charge filled the air and she found herself holding her breath. Once again they were teetering on the edge of a line they couldn't cross. Not while she still wore Sidney's ring on her hand. It wasn't fair to him even if she was convinced their relationship was over. She was not going to cheat on him.

She gently pressed her hand against Robin's chest, shaking her head. "Robin, no. I am still engaged. I want to end things properly and not fool around behind his back."

"Right," he said, swallowing as he pulled back. "It isn't very honorable to go after another man's fiancée, no matter how woefully he mistreats her or how much she wants out."

There was also another reason Regina was hesitant to give into the pull she felt toward Robin. "I…I also don't think I'll be staying in New York, Robin. My life and Henry's life…it's in Storybrooke. I'm most likely going to go back there."

His face fell but he nodded. "Of course. You don't have to get my permission to live your life, Regina. I just want you and Henry to be happy."

She felt tears well up again and her heart felt as if it would burst. Life was just so unfair. "Why couldn't I have met you first?" she asked.

"I guess it's all about timing," he replied sadly. "Now just isn't ours. But no matter what, Regina, I will always be your friend."

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him. "I appreciate that."

Shiloh lifted his head and started growling. It wasn't playful, like when he was play fighting with either Henry or Robin. This was a growl he only let out around people he felt were threats to his people and that he wanted to protect them from whatever the threat was. He jumped to his feet and began barking, with Regina just grabbing his leash as he darted forward.

"Stupid dog!" she heard Sidney exclaim. She looked up as she tried to reign in Shiloh to find her fiancé standing on the path. He glared at her as his lip curled in disgust. "So I decided to cut my meeting short because I felt so guilty about letting you down and rush back here only to find you're cozy with another man."

"It's not like that…Shiloh, heel!...Robin is just a friend. Down, boy! And I wasn't going to let the picnic go to waste…DOWN, SHILOH…and you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with," she snapped at him, grunting as she tugged on Shiloh's leash. He still lunged for Sidney, almost biting at his legs. "SHILOH!"

Sidney backed away. "That dog is a menace! I knew I should've made you give him away before moving in with me! He's nothing but a mess."

"Shiloh is hardly a mess! You just don't like him so he doesn't like you and thinks you're a threat to Mom and me," Henry protested, now awake from his nap. He scrambled to his feet and glared at Sidney, but it lost some of its potency with his brown hair sticking up in all directions and his cheek red from where he had been sleeping on it.

Shiloh, for his part, kept growling at Sidney and now had his teeth bared. Regina was at a loss over who to comfort first—her dog, her son or her fiancé. Given the strange looks she was getting from people passing by and the way they were giving her a wide berth, she decided on the dog first. She crouched down and tried to soothe Shiloh. "It's okay, boy. Sidney's not going to hurt us. It's okay," she said, patting his head.

"It's not okay," Sidney said. He turned to Robin. "You're the vet. Is that normal behavior?"

"It is," Robin told him. "Beagles are protective of what they consider their pack. If they consider you a threat, they will protect their own."

Sidney crossed his arms. "And I'm not his own?"

"Apparently not," Robin replied.

"And you are?" Sidney pressed.

Regina held her breath as she saw a conflict rage in Robin's eyes, no doubt torn between respecting her relationship and giving in to his own desire to tell Sidney to go fuck himself. Finally, he squared his shoulders and said: "That dog likes me a thousand times more than he likes you. I love that dog as well."

"Good." Sidney grabbed the leash from Regina. Before she could respond, he picked up Shiloh and shoved him at Robin. "He's yours now. I never want to see him in my apartment again."

Henry's mouth fell open and his face turned red. "You can't just give my dog away! Mom!"

The same anger fueling her son filled her and she clenched her fists. "Robin, can you take Shiloh and Henry for now? Sidney and I need to talk."

"Mom!" Henry protested but Robin pulled him back.

"Let's leave your mother and Sidney alone," he told the boy as Shiloh struggled in his grasp to get to Sidney. "Let's go back to my place. I have ice cream for both you and Shiloh there."

He guided Henry away from the feuding couple as Regina stomped over. She started throwing things into her picnic basket, just wanting to get it cleaned up and to get back to the apartment. Regina would deal with everything later, once she had squared everything else with Sidney.

"Regina," he said, his voice stern.

She glared at him over his shoulder. "Not now, Sidney. Not in public."

He nodded and the two left the park together, the anger rolling off of them causing people to give them a wide berth. They crossed the street to the building and Regina knew it was going to take all her self-control to keep from killing him.

* * *

The door closed behind them and Sidney started first. "I knew you were hanging out with someone named Robin but I thought it was a woman," he said.

"It's a unisex name," she pointed out. "And I never hid the fact Robin was a guy from you. You're just never around to know."

He frowned. "So we're back to this?"

"Yes," she said. "We're back to this. I thought moving to New York was so we could be together more and not just on weekends, but I saw you more in the two years we were living five states apart than I have in the three months I've been living in the same apartment as you, Sidney. We haven't been on a date since getting engaged. I'm not saying we need to spend every waking moment together, Sidney, but I want to feel like I'm in a relationship with you and not just your annoying roommate you're just putting up with."

Sidney crossed his arms. "So what would you have me do? Cut my hours? Tell the mayor, no, I'm sorry, my fiancée wants me to come home?"

Regina gaped at him, knowing that he didn't realize that he was suggesting things people did willingly when they wanted to spend time with someone they cared about. It was further confirmation that she and Henry were always going to come second to his job, that he was always going to put himself first. She then only had one question for him: "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"What?" he asked, seemingly caught off guard.

"Why. Did. You. Ask. Me. To. Marry. You?" she asked, enunciating every word.

He shrugged. "Because we'd been dating for two years and everyone was asking if we were serious. Because I figured it was the next logical step. Because you said you wanted to talk about our future so I figured it was what you wanted."

She stared at him, her heart sinking into her stomach. It all made sense now and she said: "So you don't really want to marry me."

"I asked, didn't I?" he countered.

"Because you thought it was what you were supposed to do," she pointed out to him. "You gave three reasons. None of them were because you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. If you wanted to build a life with me, you would make sacrifices and work on our relationship with me. But you really don't want to change your life, you don't want to marry me."

She saw the anger leave him and he sighed. "No, I guess I don't."

"Fuck you," she said, her anger only burning brighter. Tears filled her eyes again. "I know I share some of the blame for getting swept up in all of this but you fucked up not only my life but Henry's life. So. FUCK. YOU."

His anger returned and he crossed his arms. "How did I ruin your life? I got you out of that backwater town."

"I loved that backwater town," she snapped. "All my friends are there. My entire fucking support system is there. I only had Robin here, Sidney, and that alone was a fucking miracle."

"I also got you a job doing what you went to school for, what you wanted to do," he continued to argue.

She shook her head. "I'm not twenty-two anymore, Sidney. I loved my job back in Storybrooke, I did more good in a week there than I have in that job in City Hall. I'm miserable there, Sidney."

"What about Henry's school?" he asked.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want to go there? I know you loved your time at Hyperion Academy but it is not for Henry. He needs a place built on encouragement, not condemnation. A place that will work with him to help him achieve his goals rather than forcing strategies that aren't working and then punishing him for failing to reach their goals for him.

"The bottom line is that I hate New York. And so, yes, you ruined my life. You just made all these plans that revolved around your life rather than seeing what worked for me and Henry. I still own that I could've spoken up, that I could've put the brakes on more than I did—like really holding firm about not moving until the school year was up," she said.

She stopped, sighing as she removed the diamond ring from her finger. Regina held it out to him. "Look, there's no point in continuing this discussion. I'm not going to marry you, Sidney. So here's your ring back."

He took it, glaring at her. "You're making a big mistake, Regina. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and now you're going to die alone."

"No," she replied. "I have Henry. He's more than enough. And despite everything Mother drilled into me, I don't need a man to be happy. I've proven that well enough on my own."

Sidney pocketed the ring and crossed his arms. "So, now what?"

"I have a lot of arrangements to make," she said. "I'm leaving New York. I made my mind up. And I think the least you can do is give Henry and me a few days to pack up our things."

"This is my apartment!" he protested.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yes. But you're not the one who needs to once again pack up her entire life and her son's. I think it's only fair."

"Fine," he snapped, "but if you take anything that isn't yours, I will have you arrested for theft."

"Understood," she said.

He nodded and headed for the bedroom. "I'm just going to pack a bag so I have enough for a few days. Then I'll be out of your hair."

Once he disappeared into the bedroom, Regina sat down on the couch. Though her hands were shaking, she wasn't afraid. She knew what she had to do—she had to put her life together again. Grabbing her phone, she searched for one particular contact and pressed _call_.

"Well, if it isn't our little city mouse," Mal's familiar voice said. "How's New York treating you?"

"Not well, but that's for another time. I have an important question for you," she said, feeling her confidence grow. "At my farewell party, when you said that I could always have my job back, was that just a nicety or did you really mean it?"

* * *

It amazed Regina how she was able to wrap up her entire life in New York in less than a week. After she went to assure Robin, Henry and Shiloh that everything was fine, she told them that she had broken off her engagement with Sidney and that she had gotten her old job back in Storybrooke. Though disappointment and sadness filled Robin's eyes, he immediately went out to get her and Henry boxes so they could begin packing.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Regina had asked Henry once they were back in Sidney's apartment, alone.

He nodded. "I really didn't like Sidney and I hate it here. I want to go back home."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, pulling him in for a hug. "I am so sorry. I should've listened to you about Sidney. Maybe then we could've avoided this whole mess."

"Maybe, but then we wouldn't have met Robin," Henry said, smiling sadly. "I wish we could take him home with us."

She sighed, wishing the same. "I know, Henry, but his life is here in New York. But I think he's going to be a friend for life and we can always visit each other."

"I like that," he said and immediately asked Robin about it before the man was even in the door.

Robin, though, didn't mind and confirmed that he would love to visit them and vice versa. "Your mum is right. I will always be your friend," he said.

They spent the rest of the weekend packing, which ended up not being as much. Most of the items in the apartment were Sidney's and a lot of what Regina had brought for herself were clothes. So the most boxes came from Henry's room, filled not only with his clothes but his comics, his books and his toys. There were also a couple boxes for Shiloh, though he made sure his beloved stuffed apple did not get packed by walking around with it in his mouth the entire time, only putting it down to eat and drink.

On Monday, she called Henry out of school and found a babysitter for him for a couple hours. She then headed into work, where she immediately resigned and turned over her badge to get into City Hall. Her boss didn't seem surprised and she figured everyone knew she had ended her engagement to Sidney. All he asked was if she could at least give two weeks but she informed him she had gotten her old job back and was expected there the following Monday. "I have a lot to do, so I'm just here to hand everything in and say thank you for the opportunity. Good day," she said, turning to leave his office.

She then took the train up to Hyperion Academy, where she asked the school administrator for the paperwork needed to withdraw Henry. The woman had asked her to wait a minute and disappeared into Headmaster Crane's office. When the willowy man appeared in the main office, Regina was ready for him. Before he could say anything, she said: "Henry and I are moving back home to Maine. So you can sit there and try to convince me to keep him here until you are blue in the face, but we will no longer be in New York by the end of the week. And if you hold up any transfer of his records, I promise you a very public lawsuit will ensue. Do I make myself clear?"

He paused before turning to the administrator with a scowl: "Give Ms. Mills the paperwork and make sure Henry's records go wherever she wants."

As the administrator jumped to get everything Regina needed, Headmaster Crane stormed back into his office and slammed his door without another word. Regina didn't care. She took the paperwork and began filling out the forms to formally withdraw Henry. Their nightmare was almost over.

By Tuesday night, Regina was able to text Sidney to tell him that he could move back into his apartment the following night. Robin took her and Henry out to dinner and though there was a lot of laughter and smiles, it was all tinged in sadness. Even with the promise of texts, calls, video chats and visits, they all knew it wouldn't be the same. Robin had managed to become a big part of their lives in a short period of time and it was going to leave a big hole once they left.

He saw them off on Wednesday, helping to pack whatever they could into Regina's Mercedes and promising to overnight the rest of their things to her. Robin crouched down to scratch behind Shiloh's ears, telling the dog to be good to his vet. "He has different vets back home. We don't have a permanent one so ones from other towns just rotate coming to our clinic," Henry told him.

"Oh," Robin said, a strange look coming to his face. Before Regina could question it, Shiloh jumped up and licked him, causing him to laugh. He helped the dog into the car before turning to Henry for a hug.

After some encouraging words and promises of calls, Robin released Henry and let him get in the car as well. He turned to Regina, placing his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"No," she said, smiling at him. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

She hugged him, memorizing every aspect of him—how strong his arms were but how gently he held her, how his scruff brushed against her hair when he laid his cheek against her head, and how he always smelled like he had just walked out of the woods. He had admitted to being more country boy than city boy and preferred to smell like forest to make up for not living in the middle of one. Now, she doubted she would be able to walk around Storybrooke without thinking of him.

They parted and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Robin, for everything."

He nodded. "Be happy, Regina. That's all I want for you."

"Be happy yourself," she told him. "You deserve it too."

They stepped apart and she climbed into the car. She took a deep breath, swallowing down the tears that threatened to spill. Forcing a smile onto her face, she turned to Henry. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Let's get out of New York."

She laughed and put the car into drive, merging into traffic. As they drove away, Robin waved at them until they were too far to see him. Even still, she knew he was still waving just in case and it made her chest burn as she made the turn to head out of the city.

They put the bright lights of the big city behind them and even though she still felt the pain of leaving Robin, she felt lighter as she headed into New England. Storybrooke was home and she was ready to go back to it.

For there was no place like home.

* * *

Regina and Henry easily slipped back into their lives. It was almost as if they had just been on vacation and hadn't moved away for three months. Part of that was thanks to the stagnant housing market that plagued Storybrooke's town council. No one had bought her house and she had easily taken it off the market. When it got out that she was returning, her friends had gone to her storage unit and moved all her furniture back in. So when she and Henry had walked in after their long drive from New York, their house looked almost like it did when they left.

(There were a few things that needed to be moved here or there. But those were just quibbles in the grand scheme of things).

Mary Margaret had also made sure they had a full pantry for when they got back and Granny had sent over some trays of food so Regina didn't have to worry about cooking that first night. A small welcome home party was thrown for them at Granny's the next night and they lived on leftovers for the rest of the weekend.

Come Monday, Henry bounded down the stairs in his Storybrooke Academy uniform. They shared a healthy breakfast of oatmeal and fruit before Regina dropped him off at school. She watched as he walked into the school yard, eagerly approaching his friends—Nicholas, Ava, Jack, Paige and Violet. All five welcomed him back with big hugs and the smile on his face warmed Regina's heart. She then drove to Town Hall, where everyone from gruff janitor Leroy to her cheery assistant Tink greeted her. Regina entered her office to find messages and paperwork waiting for her as well as flowers from Mayor Gold and the town council. A request for lunch with Mal was waiting in her inbox and all felt right in her world again.

Except for one thing. As time went by, the Robin-sized hole in her life grew harder and harder to ignore. They spoke every day in some way and it helped ease how much she missed him but only for a little while. He was planning a trip to see her and Henry soon but they had yet to pin specific dates down. She knew he would follow through, though, and figured it was only a matter of time before everything was set.

Still, she couldn't help but think about him all the time—especially when she and Henry walked Shiloh in the evenings. Like this walk, even as she tried to listen to Henry tell her all about the science project Mary Margaret had them working on in school. It was wonderful to hear her son be excited and passionate about school again, once again glad she got him away from Hyperion Academy. That would have to counter how sad she felt over missing Robin.

They rounded a corner and Shiloh pulled on his leash. Henry dug his heels into the concrete like Regina had shown him and tugged on the leash. "Down, Shiloh."

Shiloh let out a happy bark and Regina chuckled when she saw a familiar Dalmatian coming down the sidewalk from the opposite direction. "He sees a friend," she told Henry.

"Hello, Dr. Hopper," Henry said, smiling. "Hello, Pongo."

Dr. Archie Hopper, the town therapist, smiled at them as they all came to a stop so Shiloh and Pongo could sniff each other. "Hello. I see we're all out on a walk."

Regina nodded. "How's Pongo feeling? I know you mentioned he wasn't feeling well the other day."

"He's doing better," Archie replied. "The vet thinks it was his diet but I'm going to wait for the new one to get here to confirm."

That surprised her and she frowned. "New vet?"

He nodded. "Apparently someone called and said they heard Storybrooke didn't have a regular vet. Offered to take over the practice if the clinic was interested. I guess they were."

"Wow," Regina said, surprised. "Well, that'll be nice to know there will be a vet in town. Do you know anything else about the person?"

Archie shook his head. "No, that's just what I heard."

Regina thanked him and they pulled their dogs apart, each heading in opposite directors. Henry was silent for about half a block before he asked: "Do you think the new vet is Robin?"

She sighed as the thought had crossed her mind. But, she said: "No. His life is in New York, Henry. And as nice as it would be, I doubt he would give it all up just to follow us to Storybrooke."

"I guess," he replied, kicking a stone. "I miss him."

"I know. I miss him too," she said, wrapping her arm around him.

"And I you." The familiar British accent stopped them in their tracks and Regina held her breath. She slowly turned around and let out a shaky cry when she saw Robin standing behind her, dressed in a light jacket and jeans. He grinned at her and Henry. "Hi."

Regina laughed and ran up to him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm sorry. The reason I hadn't set a date with you was because I knew I was moving up here," he whispered. "I missed all of you too much."

She pulled away from him, amazed. "You're moving up here?"

"You ARE the new vet!" Henry exclaimed, excited.

Robin chuckled, nodding. "As I said, I missed you a lot. I've been thinking about leaving New York for a long time—I really am not meant for city life—and what you said about there not being a permanent vet stuck with me. I did some research and finally worked up the nerve to call the clinic. I worried my requested salary would be too much but they accepted it without hesitation, so I'm getting my own practice and a raise. And, most of all, I get to see you two every day."

Shiloh let out a bark and he chuckled, crouching down. "My apologies. I get to see you three every day. I didn't forget about you, Shiloh."

He rubbed behind the dog's ears before standing up, smiling sheepishly at Regina. "I know it hasn't been long since you broke off your engagement and I know I technically haven't moved up here just yet—I'll be doing that next week—but I was hoping I could take you on a date once I'm settled in. If you want."

"I would love to," she said, smiling like an idiot. "I know all the best places in town."

His smile brightened. "I can't wait for the grand tour."

"Do you want to start now?" she asked. "We wouldn't say no to company on our walk. Right, Henry?"

"Absolutely," her son replied, bouncing on his feet.

Robin laughed. "How can I say no to that?"

He wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulders before taking her hand. They laced their fingers together and headed down the street together, as a family.

Perhaps Robin had been right all those weeks ago—it really was all about timing.


End file.
